


Rumors

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Professor AU, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Wait... Who’s dating who?





	Rumors

“ Good Morning, Everyone! ”  Cheered Patton as he walked through the door of the Professor ’ s Lounge. Some other professors gently replied to him as he walked in, this was just like everyday. Right behind him were Roman, Logan, and Virgil. They seemed to have some kind of carpool worked out. They always showed up to campus all together in one of their cars, today must have been Logan ’ s turn to drive, as they had arrived at precisely 7:30 am on the dot. 

 

“ Yes, Yes! Good morning to you all, our fellow faculty! I hope you all had a spectacular weekend! ”  Roman boomed. 

 

“ Good morning, all. ”  Logan added, quickly moving to a table to review his schedule book. 

 

Virgil just gave a half hearted wave as he moved immediately to the coffee pot to top off his travel mug.

 

There were a lot of rumors circulating about this strange group. They just seemed to be the most unlikely group of friends. It didn ’ t seem like they had much, if anything, in common with one another but they also worked strangely well together. 

 

Professor Patton Hartman was a beloved creative writing teacher and the most optimistic person any of them had encountered. He also was a part time guidance counselor. 

 

Dr. Logan Walden was a professor and doctor of chemical engineering. He seemed stern but he valued effort above nearly all else. He gained a reputation as a tough teacher that would always help you as long as you were really trying your best.

 

Professor Roman McKnight was their resident theater/drama teacher. He embodied his subject down to his very essence and was the one everyone turned to when they needed help with anything creative. He was always willing to lend an innovative idea.

 

And Professor Virgil Morse or Virge as he insisted everyone call him, including the students, taught multiple levels of both music and art classes. Everyone knew him as a fairly quiet man …  Until the first time they had caught him and Professor McKnight in a heated debate over some trivial movie interpretation. 

 

The students were the source of the majority of the rumors about the relationship between these four. A student that had both Professor Hartman and Dr. Walden swore that he saw the creative writing professor fleeing the room just as the students began to arrive, the doctor seeming a bit flushed and straightening his tie back into place as the students filed in. But a student in advanced theater said that was impossible, as Professor McKnight had a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk one morning with a note in what was definitely Professor Hartman ’ s handwriting. But there was no way, claimed a student in intermediate guitar, who was sure that Virge ’ s latest original song just had to be about the theater professor. But the entire advanced art class was sure that the texts Virge received at the end of their period were from Dr. Walden, who just happened to have a free period during that time …  And always texted him exactly 5 minutes before the bell rang, most times waking Virge up from the nap he often snuck in during that period. 

 

The faculty didn ’ t have much of a better idea that the students did, with professors whispering arguments back and forth that Patton obviously made and packed all their lunches, or multiple times finding that they would call one Professor ’ s office only to have one of the other ’ s, generally Logan, be the one who picked up the call in their stead. It wasn ’ t strange when Virge and Patton seemed to be collaborating on a project, creative writing and song writing seemed to go hand in hand …  Or even when Roman called upon Virge ’ s art skills for help with theater productions. But why did any of them spend so much time with Logan? Clearly the doctor of chemical engineering couldn ’ t be involved in their creative processes? 

 

So just about everyone was at a loss, and the four men in question had either never been made aware of the questions everyone seemed to be asking or they simply had decided against commenting on, or even acknowledging, everyone ’ s curiosity. 

 

It turned out that it was actually the former, as the inquiries has actually never made it all the way to any of them. Virge wasn ’ t known for sharing much about himself, Dr. Walden was definitely known as a bit of brick wall when it came to personal matters, and it was a bit hard to ask Professor Hartman anything invasive, as he was a personified beam of sunshine and it just felt a bit wrong to do. Which left...

 

“ Professor McKnight? ”  A student asked one day as class was letting out. 

 

“ Yes? What can I assist you with? ”  Roman turned to face his student, giving a beaming smile. 

 

“ Uh.. Me and a few of the others in the class were wondering... ” 

 

—

 

The four professors piled into Logan ’ s car, all of them discussing the highlights of the day. Logan had given a test that day, and based on the stress on the student ’ s faces as they took it, he wasn ’ t looking forward to grading them. Patton telling them all about a fun writing assignment his students had been working on, writing fantasy fiction stories with protagonists based on fantasy versions of themselves. As they walked together through the front door of their shared home, Virgil was just finishing up explaining a musical exercise he had led that day. 

 

So it wasn ’ t until Roman had plopped himself down on the couch, Logan looking through the mail, Virgil making yet another pot of coffee, and Patton tossing the dinner he ’ d already prepped into the oven, that he was finally able to pipe up. 

 

“ Oh! Something interesting happened to me today. I heard a bit of a rumor. ”  Roman laughed, looking back at the other three.

 

“ Oh? About what? ”  Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“ I was asked today if you and I were dating. ”  Roman said, a smirk curling over his mouth that made Virgil roll his eyes. 

 

Patton giggled, turning the timer on and then heading to drop himself onto the couch next to Roman, curling into him and nestling himself under his chin.  “ Oh really? I actually overheard some students today who thought it was Virgil and Logan who were together. ” 

 

“ What? Me? ”  Logan looked up from the mail with an incredulous expression. 

 

“ Yep! ”  Patton giggled a bit more. 

 

“ Look at that, Lo! Even you aren ’ t immune to the rumors! ”  Roman laughed, watching as Logan let out a huff and put the mail down, moving to join them on the couch, putting an arm around Roman ’ s shoulders as Patton reached to wrap his arm around Logan ’ s waist and hold Roman between them. 

 

“ It ’ s ludicrous. ”  Logan complained, naturally leaning more into Roman. 

 

“ Well, not much we can do, is there? ”  Virgil sighed, coming over to the table with four mugs of coffee and putting them on the table before also joining into the cuddle pile, snuggling up on the other side of Patton. 

 

“ No, I don ’ t think so. ”  Roman shrugged. 

 

“ Oh well... Guess we ’ ll just have to deal with the rumors. ”  Patton smiled, looking around at his boyfriends. 

 

“ Yep. ”  Virgil smirked slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

 


End file.
